Se ve mal
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Después de decidir la desicion de hacer lo que ella quisiera. Los aldeanos se empeñaban a regresarla al mundo de complacencias y estereotipos que la tenían fastidiada


-diálogos-

-pensamientos-

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer, es una continuación al fic "lo que yo quiero". Disfruten la lectura

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se ve mal…**

 **.**

 **.**

Apreté mis ojos al sentir los rayos del sol golpeándolos sin ninguna consideración. Agarre las cobijas y me cubrí el rostro para volver a dormir

-¡Ino el desayuno está listo!- bufe molesta al escuchar a mi madre

 _-¿Qué nadie me dejaría descansar un poco más?-_ como ya era costumbre, no importaba que fueran fines de semana o tuviera misiones en la tarde mi madre se empeñaba en despertarme temprano para desayunar en familia. Salí de la cama y no me importo arreglarme, baje por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor donde mis padres ya estaban ingiriendo los alimentos.

-Buenos días- no mire a nadie solo me tumbe en la silla y tome la cuchara

-Ino ¿Qué son esas fachas? Se ve mal que una señorita se presente ante otros así

Enarque una ceja al escuchar las palabras de mi madre _¿se ve mal? ¿Cómo podría verse mal si ellos siempre me han visto recién levantada y en pijama?_ Vacié el palto de cereal y el vaso que tenía jugo de naranja y me retire a mi habitación nuevamente. Mire el reloj y enseguida corrí a bañarme, en cualquier momento la frente vendría para ir a pasear.

-¡Ino Sakura está aquí!- escuche gritar a mi mamá. Por un instante recordé a Shikamaru quejándose de lo problemática y gritona que era su madre.

-¡Voy!- me ate el cabello en mi acostumbrada coleta y baje corriendo –Vámonos frente- él tome del brazo antes de que mi madre comenzara sermonearme sobre mi atuendo.

Torcía mi boca a modo de simular que estaba tomando una decisión, junte mis brazos para que hicieran ver mis pechos más voluminosos mientras me recargaba sobre el mostrador, después de unos momentos mordí mi labio inferior y acomode mi posición dejando ver el escote de mi top.

-Quiero uno de vainilla con chispas de chocolate por favor ¿Cuánto es?- saque mi monedero

-No es nada- el chico estaba ruborizado

-¿Enserio? Muchas gracias- le guiñe un ojo y Salí del lugar junto con Sakura

-¿Ino que haces?-

-Cómo mi helado frente ¿no es obvio?- hice una mueca de burla para denotar aún más el sarcasmo

-Sabes a que me refiero, se ve mal que te expongas y uses tu cuerpo para conseguir lo que quieres- me miro molesta

-No es mi culpa que tu estés plana, tengas una frente de marquesina y nadie se fije en ti- me moleste. Estaba cansada de que todos me dijeran una y otra vez lo que estaba bien y lo que no, lo que se veía bien y lo que no.

No espere a que me respondiera, di media vuelta y me aleje.

-Idiota fíjate por donde caminas- grite a los cuatro vientos al mirar mi cono de helado tirado en el piso

-Tsk, Ino no debes maldecir se ve mal-

-No quiero saberlo Kiba ahora vete de aquí- seguí mi camino no sin antes empujar al chico

Mi humor empeoraba con cada persona que se cruzaba en mi camino. Desde que decidí hacer las cosas por mí, por lo que me gusta, por lo que yo quiero todos en la aldea lo habían tomado como un capricho de rebeldía, por cambios hormonales y hasta lo atribuyeron a la adolescencia.

¿Qué nadie podía entender que estoy cansada de complacer a todos? Si decidí quitarme las vendas de mi cuerpo y dejar ver mi contorneado y marcado abdomen era porque así lo quería no por vanidad, tal vez un poco, no porque quería atraer a todos y mucho menos para ser una vulgar. Me gusta tal y como me veo en mi atuendo purpura y no dejare que alguien más me diga si se me ve bien o se ve mal

-Se ve mal- murmure para mis adentros ¿Quién definía lo que se veía mal? –Por mí se puede ir al carajo y meterse sus ideas por donde les quepa- grite haciendo que toda la gene a mi alrededor posara la mirada sobre mi

-Se ve mal que una señorita blasfeme y maldiga- escuche murmurar a una señora. La mire fulminante provocando que saliera despavorida.

-Se ve mal que una señorita haga muecas desagradables- Salí de mi ensimismamiento imitando a la vieja que se había osado a decirme que hacer para que ora hiciera lo mismo _¿Qué les importa, no tienen nada mejor que hacer?_ Como reacción la mire de la misma manera haciendo que esta desviara su mirada

Se siente extraño que después de no complacer a nadie las personas se alejaron de mí, me sentí usada, me sentí como una muñeca de colección que todos querían poseer, jugar con ella, vestirla y formarle historias con su imaginación entorno a su vida.

Yo no era una muñeca, no soy un juguete. Mi ideal en la vida es hacer las cosas por mí misma, sin pensar en el que dirán, sin dejar que me manipulen y quieran meterme estereotipos de la sociedad. No es mi culpa ser tan linda que todo me quede bien todos quieran hacer lo que yo digo.

No me importa salir muerta en batalla mientras sea defendiendo mis ideales, mis pensamientos, mi decisión sobre cómo vivir mi vida. No necesito a nadie más que a mí para poder ser feliz y disfrutar cada momento. Soy como quiero ser - _¡NO ME IMPORTA SI SE VE MAL!-_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hola muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, debo decir que me fue muy difícil escribir un fic en primera persona, no son muy de mi agrado peor quise salir de mi zona de confort. Espero que les haya gustado y saben que:_

 _SE VE MAL QUE PASEN A LEER FICS Y NO DEJEN REVIEWS :P_

 _Es broma, nos seguimos leyendo_

 _Hasta la próxima_

 _Besito_


End file.
